


Dividing Line

by myaso



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Feeding, Force-Feeding, Gross, Health problems, Immobility, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Sweat, Unhealthy Relationships, Weight Gain, human food, slob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaso/pseuds/myaso
Summary: A new, worrisome problem threatens a once-perfect scenario. (Or 'if something seems too good to be true, it probably is.')





	Dividing Line

 "I think-" Thundercracker's voice threatened to crack. "I think you should slow down some."

It was hard to hear Thundercracker over the noise of Skywarp eating, but still, Thundercracker tried to make himself heard. Usually, he wouldn't intervene, but there was something about the scene in front of him that stirred up a new, uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his tanks. Skywarp shoved food into his mouth with his bare hands, just digging his fat fingers right into the bowls and then lifting them up to his face. Most of the food ended up on his chest, but what managed to make it to his mouth had about a 50/50 change of actually being swallowed, with the rest just being smeared on the edges of his lips. His eyes were open, though unfocused, as he wolfed down the meal that he'd been presented with.

"He knows what he wants, Thundercracker."

Starscream sat at the foot of the bed, gently rubbing one of Skywarp's legs while watching him eat. Out of all of them, Starscream was probably the worst enabler of Skywarp's eating habits- and, perhaps most dangerously, Starscream was _proud_  of that. Starscream scooted closer to Skywarp on the bed, leaning out to rub his stomach. Skywarp grunted through a mouthful of food, barely acknowledging the other mech. Starscream smiled at him.

"Do you want me to feed you? It's faster, you know."

Skywarp grunted again, licking pie off of his hand. The only other confirmation that he seemed to give was through pushing his fingers into his mouth, licking at the remnants that had traveled into the seams there.

"See? He knows what he wants. If he wanted to stop, he'd tell me. Right?" Skywarp hadn't been paying attention, and so Starscream decided to give him some incentive. Starscream slid off of the bed to stand by Skywarp's side, gathering the yet-unused silverware from the bedside table; he dug a fork into the pie that Skywarp had been devouring, and then raised the fork, laden with food, to Skywarp's mouth. Skywarp pulled his fingers from his mouth and accepted it immediately, once again eating loudly.

Starscream pulled the fork out of Skywarp's mouth and tossed it back onto the bedside table. He pressed his index finger and thumb of one hand on either side of Skywarp's mouth, not quite forcing the food out of his cheeks, but still stopping him from going any further. Skywarp's eyes finally locked with Starscream's, and the purple-and-black mech whined.

"Use your words. Do you want me to feed you, Skywarp?" Starscream released Skywarp's face.

Skywarp's vents chugged as he swallowed what was in his mouth, and then licked his lips. He used to try to lick off the extra food from his cheeks, too, but they had grown so large and so swollen that they smothered his once-defined looks entirely, in turn keeping him from moving his tongue past his lips at all. His chin was the same- once 'chin' had started to refer to one of many, similar structures that encompassed the space along the bottom of his face, he'd given up on trying to lick that clean, too. Once, he'd even been able to lean down and lick icing or sauce off of the beginnings of his chest, but the fat entirely covering his neck prevented him from even turning his head quickly.

Across the room, Thundercracker twitched. He watched his trinemate inspect Skywarp as Skywarp tried to answer him, but Thundercracker knew that Starscream was getting some pleasure out of the grotesque changes to Skywarp's face. Not that Thundercracker wasn't turned on, too- he just had the sense to feel guilty about it. Finally, Skywarp finished.

"I'm too tired to- feed myself."

"And do you want me to help you?"

" _Please_ ," Skywarp whined. He wiggled one of his feet, as if he was trying to throw a tantrum. "I want it, Star. I wan' it."

Thundercracker crossed his arms, but didn't speak. Starscream looked over his shoulder, still smiling, before turning back to kiss the side of Skywarp's face.

"You've always been such a greedy brat, Skywarp. You've always been my favorite."

Skywarp ate it up almost as vicariously as he'd eaten up the food that Starscream presented him with. His eyes grew half-lidded and a small smile spread on his face, though his attempt to lean into the kiss was taken over by Starscream simply grabbing and pulling him into the movement. His stomach growled again, and he kicked his foot once more, whining and sticking his tongue out.

"Do you want to eat fast, Skywarp? Do you want to taste it, or do you just want to feel it in your belly?"

" _Faaaast_ ," Underneath his massive, immovable stomach, his panel slid apart. "Wan' it- in me.  _Now_ , I wan' it now."

Once again, Starscream looked over his shoulder, though he made deliberate eye contact this time.

"If Thundercracker is willing- and I know that he is- I could always feed you while he takes care of what's happening  _beneath_ your belly. Does that sound good?"

Skywarp whined, nearly beyond the point of words. " _Nowwww_ _-!_ "

Thundercracker had started to walk towards the bed before Starscream had even finished his sentence. Sure enough, Starscream dug right into feeding Skywarp, placing irresponsibly large globs of food onto the end of the fork and then shoveling it into Skywarp's eager mouth. Skywarp moaned and whimpered, his hands going to rub at what parts of his massive stomach that he could reach beyond his also-thick chest. That stomach- imposing, gigantic, and yet soft enough to sleep on- had proven to be one of the biggest challenges for the trine when it came to caring for Skywarp. Sure, it was a hassle to get underneath it to jack Skywarp off, but when it came to things like cleaning Skywarp or making sure he hadn't developed friction sores, that could be nearly impossible.

Skywarp used to joke about the day that he'd weigh more than either of his trinemates combined. They all joked about it- it was ridiculous, imagining a mech ever reaching that size. That day came and went months ago, and he hadn't stopped eating. He hadn't even slowed down. No, Skywarp had kept growing, caring less and less about...well, most everything, as his trinemates brought his entire world to his bedside. It was easy by that point, considering that his world consisted entirely of food, sex, and being bathed and toileted. Thundercracker's own panel grew uncomfortably warm at that thought. It always fell to him to wash Skywarp, and he didn't complain.

"You're doing something right."

Starscream's murmured words barely reached Thundercracker, drowned out by the noise of Skywarp moaning through a mouthful of something thick. Thundercracker hadn't even noticed that he'd reached Skywarp's valve- all of the folds on mesh down there looked the same to him, and the sweat tended to mimic the feeling of prefluid. Thundercracker flattened himself against the bed, keeping his arms where they were to hold his place.

"Is there any way you can get him on his side? I can't move past here."

Starscream seemed to pause for a moment, though Thundercracker could still hear him feeding Skywarp. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

Thundercracker heard the distinct noise of Starscream forcing something large into Skywarp's mouth, and the noises that ensued from that- including the angry gurgling of Skywarp's stomach. Thundercracker didn't comment on it, instead just trying to work Skywarp's valve- _gently_ \- from where he was. He kept at it for awhile, vaguely stroking and fisting what was either sweaty thigh mesh or Skywarp's valve. He couldn't tell which it was, but either way, Skywarp seemed to enjoy it.

The noises above him didn't get any easier to listen to, though, and at some point, Skywarp's legs had started to tremble. It wasn't his usual foot-kicking tantrum, or an expression of 'I'm close to overload but too fat to arch into it' (Thundercracker knew that one by heart); it was an almost sickly, feverish shake. Skywarp's overload eventually splashed onto Thundercracker's hands, and Starscream eventually ran out of food, but Skywarp was the only one of the Seekers who didn't seem capable of settling down.

Starscream cleaned pie, cake, and about a dozen other desserts off of where they had crusted onto Skywarp's face, while Thundercracker relaxed on the edge of the bed. Though Thundercracker wanted to think that things didn't usually get this intense, he knew that that wasn't completely true- especially within the past month or so. Skywarp would get excited, Starscream would encourage him, and Thundercracker would stand there feeling ashamed of how turned on he was up until the moment that one of his trinemates called him into the fray. Thundercracker looked over Skywarp's face- and, as he did so, he noticed that he didn't seem to be the only one.

"Does he look tired to you?"

Skywarp's eyes were half-lidded again, and though he seemed vaguely focused on Starscream, he didn't respond when his trinemate spoke. Thundercracker gently tapped one of Skywarp's shoulders in an attempt to get his attention, and while he did respond this time, the response was sluggish.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Starscream answered himself. "He just ate enough food for an entire day, and then some. And I'm assuming that you've brought him to overload."

"I did, yeah."

Thundercracker didn't say more, though he felt like he should have. They both sort of watched Skywarp for a moment, with him still remaining silent.

"I am kinda tired, Star."

"Do you want to sleep?"

Thundercracker watched Starscream's eyes, this time. It was, in a way, a relief to see that Starscream also seemed uneasy; in another way, it made Thundercracker sink deeper into anxiety.

"Yeah," Skywarp looked between his two trinemates, the focus finally returning to his eyes. "I feel kinda gross, guys."

"That's alright."

"We're here for you."

Starscream and Thundercracker responded almost in unison.

"Can you stay here the whole night?"

"Of course." That time, they did respond in unison.

It was with that feeling of unease still hanging over them the trine settled into bed together, not caring so much about the mess around them as they had cared a few minutes before. Skywarp was what was important hthere, as the basis of their relationship. Without him, they...Well, they didn't really like to think about that. 

That was how the night ended- not thinking, not dwelling, not pressing the issue. Just resting, pressed up against Skywarp's pillow-soft stomach, ignoring every angry gurgle and groan and creak that came out of his tanks.

**Author's Note:**

> You can go to my twitter (https://twitter.com/robotpornhell) to find out how to support me!


End file.
